Basketball Buddies
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson meets Charlie when he stays with Barbara for the first time.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**Once again, I decided to elaborate on a story of mine. I wrote in "First Day Back" that Jackson met Barbara and D.B.'s son Charlie when he stayed with Mrs. Barbara meeting would be. So I thought I'd write it. Hope you all enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Jackson Sanders knew nothing of custody agreements or why his mother just left him with his father. He just knew he loved his father. But he did like Mrs. Barbara, and was enjoying spending the day with her while his father went back to work. They'd played with some of his toys, he helped her in her garden, and she said something about making bread. Now, Jackson was taking his nap in Mrs. Barbara's guest bedroom, happily dreaming about spending time with his daddy.

When Jackson woke up, he heard a strange noise outside. He walked into Barbara's kitchen, and found her at her washing machine doing a load of laundry. She smiled warmly when she saw the sleepy boy. "Hello, sweetie. Did you have a good nap?"

Jackson nodded. "Mrs. Barbara, what dat noise?"

Barbara smiled. "Did Charlie wake you?"

Jackson shook his head. Just then, Barbara's son Charlie came in. "Hey, mom." Jackson his behind Barbara, and Charlie smiled at the shy little boy. "Is this him?"

"This is him," Barbara said as she put her arm around Jackson. "Honey, I want you to meet my little boy." Charlie rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Mrs. Barbara, he not little," Jackson said as he looked up at his babysitter.

Charlie smiled and laughed softly. "You must be Jackson, right?"

"Yeah," Jackson said quietly.

Barbara smiled softly. "Jackson, this is my son Charlie."

Charlie knelt in front of Jackson, who was still hiding behind Barbara. "Hi. You know, my dad said you were coming over." Jackson nodded.

Barbara smiled at Jackson, then looked at Charlie. "Honey, I just put the first load in the dryer."

"Thanks mom," Charlie said with a smile.

Just then, the phone rang. Barbara reached for the phone on the kitchen counter, but Jackson wouldn't budge. "It's okay," Barbara assured him. "Charlie's cool."

Charlie smiled as his mom answered the phone. Jackson just looked up at the new person in the house. He was just getting used to being with his dad and staying with Mrs. Barbara.

As Barbara chatted on the phone, Charlie glanced toward the door where he left his basketball. He walked over and picked up the ball, smiling softly as Jackson watched him cross the room.

Jackson watched as Charlie picked up the ball and bounced it on the floor. Barbara frowned, but Jackson watched as Charlie bounced the ball.

Tentatively, Jackson walked over to Charlie. He watched as the ball bounced up and down, realizing that was the noise he heard earlier.

Charlie softly smiled at the curious child. "You like basketball?"

Jackson shrugged. "I dunno. I heard da ball when I woke up."

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry."

"No, but I didn't know what dat was." Jackson pointed to the basketball.

Charlie smiled. "Yeah, this is my basketball. Do you like basketball?"

Jackson shrugged. Charlie handed the little boy the basketball. He smiled when Jackson's eyes widened. "I neber saw a ball dis big before," Jackson said as he looked at the ball.

Charlie smiled and softly laughed. "You want to play outside? See if you can shoot it in the basket?" Jackson shrugged and Charlie tapped Barbara's shoulder. "I'm going outside for a bit," he whispered as she talked on the phone. Barbara nodded, and Jackson followed Charlie into the backyard.

Jackson walked with Charlie to the basketball net. His eyes widened when he saw it hanging above the garage door. "Dat tall!"

"Yeah, it's pretty tall," Charlie said with a warm smile. He knelt in front of Jackson. "Can you dribble?"

"Huh?"

"Remember, you saw me bouncing the ball?" Charlie asked. He took the ball and Jackson's hand. "Like this..." He held Jackson's hand and bounced the ball. "See?"

"Oh," Jackson said softly. A small smile crossed his face as he bounced the ball.

"Yeah...and when you shoot it..." Charlie stood behind Jackson and aimed the ball for the net. "You toss it and try to get it in the net." He helped Jackson throw the ball toward the net. It didn't go in the net, but Jackson thought it was cool.

"Whoa," Jackson said softly. "Does it ever go in dere?"

"Sometimes," Charlie said with a warm smile. "You think I could get it in there?" Jackson shrugged as Charlie dribbled the ball and shot it in the net.

Jackson's eyes widened. "Wow! How did you do dat?"

Charlie laughed softly. "I practiced. And someday, you're going to be big enough that the ball will go in the net, just like that."

"Cool!" Jackson said with a smile.

Charlie gave him the basketball and Jackson threw the ball to the net. It may not have gone in the net, but Jackson was having fun with his new friend.

The two of them continued to play as Barbara came outside. She smiled as she watched her son with Jackson. She and D.B. told Charlie they were taking care of Jackson, and Charlie knew his father thought well of Jackson's father, Greg.

"Hey," Barbara shouted as the boys played. "You guys want to take a break? Maybe get some chocolate milk?"

Charlie smiled as Jackson rushed to Barbara. As he started to walk back in, Jackson turned and grabbed Charlie's hand. "You wanna come have some chocolate milk wif me?"

"Sure," Charlie said with a soft laugh. He had to admit, he was having fun with the little boy.

Barbara welcomed them in the kitchen and the fixed their drinks. Charlie smiled as Jackson drank his chocolate milk, getting some on his upper lip.

Smiling at his mom, Charlie asked, "So, this is Greg's son?"

"Yeah," Barbara said with a nod. She and Charlie met Greg before, and they and D.B. thought very well of the CSI.

Just then, Barbara's phone rang. She smiled when she saw the number on the caller ID. "Hello?" she answered. "Oh, hi. Yeah, he's great. Just having some chocolate milk. He's had a good nap, too. You want to talk to him? Okay." Barbara handed the phone to Jackson. "Someone wants to talk to you, honey."

Jackson took the phone with both hands. "Hello?" A wide smile crossed his face. "Hi, daddy! Yeah, I good! I having a good day. Mrs. Barbara made me a sammich. Yeah, I like peanut butter! An' I play ball! Charlie...um, he here an' he my friend..." Charlie smiled softly as Jackson chatted. "Um, he show me how to frow da ball. He frew it an' it went in da net! Yeah! An' now we habing some chocolate milk." Jackson smiled as he chatted with his daddy.

Charlie had to smile at the little boy. Smiling at his mom, he softly asked, "I thought you said he was shy?"

"He is," Barbara said with a warm smile. "But once he gets to know you, he opens up. I think Greg's the only real parent he's ever known. Greg said he wouldn't let him out of his sight at first."

"Poor kid," Charlie whispered. "What about his mom?"

Barbara sighed quietly. "Greg said she's suspended for shooting an undercover cop. Your dad said she seemed defensive and angry."

"Maybe Greg _is _the only real parent he's ever had," Charlie whispered. Looking at his smiling, loving mom and the sweet little boy chatting happily with his father, Charlie couldn't imagine anyone not loving their own child.

Jackson smiled as he talked to his father. "Um...daddy? Will you come back soon? Yeah? I see you den. An' Mrs. Barbara nice! I like her an' her big boy." Charlie laughed softly. "Well, Mrs. Barbara say he her little boy, but he not little! An' he play wif me!"

Charlie smiled as he heard the sweet little boy. He missed his sister and niece in Seattle, so he enjoyed playing with Jackson.

"Okay. You um...I see you in a while. An' can we color anudder picture? Yeah. I miss you, too. Okay. I see you later!" Jackson giggled and blew a kiss over the phone. "You catch dat one? Yay! I love you! Bye-bye!"

Barbara smiled as she took the phone. "You still there? Yeah, he's good. We've had a good day. And I think he likes playing basketball with Charlie. All right, we'll see you then. Bye." She hung up and smiled as Jackson watched Charlie.

"Dat my daddy," Jackson said. "He workin' so I stay here."

Charlie nodded and smiled. "You like it here?"

"Yeah! I miss my daddy, but Mrs. Barbara nice!"

Barbara and Charlie smiled at the sweet boy. "Are you hungry?" Barbara asked them. "I was going to make some zucchini bread."

"Sounds good," Charlie said.

"What...zucky bread?" Jackson asked.

Barbara smiled softly. "Zucchini is a vegetable, and I make bread with it. Would you like to help?"

Jackson shrugged. Charlie smiled softly. "It's really good. She's made it for me ever since I was about your size."

"You were little?" Jackson asked with wide eyes.

Charlie laughed softly. "Yeah. I think you might like it too."

"You want to help?" Barbara asked as she held out her hand.

Jackson looked at Barbara and Charlie. "Can Charlie come too?"

"Sure," Charlie said with a soft laugh.

Jackson smiled and joined them at the counter to make the bread. He liked staying with Barbara, and really enjoyed playing with Charlie.

Charlie smiled at his mom and Jackson making bread together, just like he did with Barbara when he was little. Jackson laughed and smiled as he helped Barbara. Once the bread was finished, Charlie happily took his slice and Barbara offered some to Jackson.

Jackson looked at the bread as Charlie began eating his. Charlie smiled softly at the little boy watching him. "It's really good," he assured him. Jackson bit a small piece and smiled slightly. "Mm!"

"You like it?" Charlie asked. Jackson nodded and smiled. "It yummy!"

Charlie and Barbara laughed softly. Barbara had to smile when she saw her son with the little boy.

"Hey, how's your laundry doing?" Barbara asked Charlie.

"It's almost done," he said, smiling as Jackson enjoyed his bread.

Jackson smiled at his new friend. "Can I hab anudder, please?"

"Sure," Barbara said with a smile.

Jackson and Charlie sat down and enjoyed their snack. Charlie's laundry soon finished, and he folded his clothes but decided to stay a while longer. He found he liked playing with Jackson.

"Charlie, can you come over ebry day?" Jackson asked.

"Well, I do have to go to class sometime," Charlie said with a warm smile.

"And your daddy will be here soon," Barbara said as she turned the TV to a kid's show.

Jackson smiled as the show began. "I like dis one...an' I like coming here."

"Well, I like having you here, honey." Barbara hugged the sweet little boy.

Jackson smiled up at Charlie and patted the couch. "Charlie, you sit here!"

Charlie laughed softly. "All right," he said as he sat next to Jackson. He liked spending time with the innocent little boy, and found himself smiling as Jackson watched the show. Having two parents who loved him, Charlie hated that Jackson just found out about his father and barely knew his mother. Seeing Jackson happily play with him and Barbara made Charlie smile with happiness.

The three were having so much fun, they almost didn't hear the doorbell ring. Charlie stood and answered the door, smiling when he saw Greg.

"Hey," Greg said. "Jackson okay?"

"Yeah, come on in."

Greg smiled when he saw his son laughing and playing. Charlie saw Greg's smile and knew the man felt blessed to be with his family. Smiling at his mom, he softly cleared his throat. Barbara said, "Look who's here, sweetie."

Jackson smiled and rushed into his father's arms. As Greg hugged his son, it reminded Charlie of when he was little and his father spent time with him.

Just before they left, Jackson hugged Barbara and looked up at Charlie. "Can you come over next time?"

Charlie smiled and laughed softly. "Maybe. How about this weekend, we get together and play basketball again?"

"Yeah! An' maybe I get it in da net!"

Greg smiled, relieved Jackson liked staying at the Russell's. He hated leaving Jackson after just finding out about him, but knew Jackson would be okay, and Jackson knew his daddy loved him.

Charlie smiled as Jackson hugged him. "Fanks for frowing da ball wif me!" Jackson said.

"You're welcome," Charlie said with a smile. "And I had a good time too."

Jackson gathered up his things and smiled as he left with his father. Charlie had to smile as Jackson waved to him and Barbara, happy to go home after spending the day with new friends. Both knew they'd be friends forever.

**The End.**


End file.
